


Coda Challenge #1 - "Goodnight"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, Domestic, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: What happened before FitzSimmons settled down to sleep (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x01 - The Ghost).





	

Jemma walked into their room. It was nearly midnight. Fitz was on the bed, already in his sleepwear – which consisted of a t-shirt and sleeping pants, working on his tablet, the TV on mute. Before her arrival, he’d been thinking about over everything that had happened that afternoon and agonizing over his decision to keep it from his girlfriend.

She smiled down at him. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Fitz said, putting down the device. “Done for the day?”

She’d just come from her latest daily lie detector test. She felt exhausted.

“Yeah,” Jemma sighed. “Finally.”

She leaned down as Fitz looked up, their lips met.

She moved to her side of the bed and sat down, removed her badge from her jacket and clipped it on the lamp shade. She took her jacket off, and then her shoes, moaning with relief.

“Was the match any good?” she asked.

Luckily for Fitz, she had her back to him. If she hadn’t, she would’ve seen the brief panicked look on his face. He covered his panic as smoothly as he managed.

“It was fine. But it was no fun without you.”

Jemma closed her eyes for a moment, her shoulders sagging. She felt awful for missing out on all these moments with Fitz, especially since the romantic side of their relationship was still so recent. But the work she was doing was important, for all of them.

She turned back to look at him, looking forlorn.

“I’m sorry.”

Fitz gave her a sweet, reassuring smile. “It’s okay, I get it.”

Then, hoping to distract her, and himself from his worries over AIDA, he suggested, “Tell you what. Why don’t we watch it right now?”

Jemma frowned. “You’ve already watched it. What fun would that be?”

He hadn’t, in fact, watched the match with Radcliffe as they’d planned. Instead, they’d worked on their secret project until it was time for Fitz to return to base. Jemma would’ve noticed if he were gone for too long.

“It would be fun to watch it with you.”

She smiled warmly at him.

“Alright. Give me ten minutes.”

While Fitz pulled up the recording of the match  (and checked the final score, to make sure he wouldn’t have any nasty surprises), Jemma changed into her light blue pajamas and put her work clothes neatly away. Then, she moved to the bathroom, where she removed her makeup, washed her face carefully and brushed her teeth.

Returning to the room, she settled down in bed next to him. Fitz clicked the remote and the match began.

When it was over, Jemma turned her head to look at him.

“Thank you for this,” she told him. “And for being so patient with my new job.”

Fitz didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. He just smiled adoringly at her.

Then, he reached over to grab the remote on his bedside table, and Jemma couldn’t help but gaze lovingly at him. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she’d gotten.

She snuggled close to him. He dropped a quick kiss on her head and held her close.

This was definitely her favorite part of the day. After hours apart, attending to their work obligations, she and Fitz could huddle up together in their room and just… be. No stress, no work obligations… Just the two of them, in their private little haven. Snuggled against his warm body, Jemma drifted off to sleep.

It was killing Fitz to keep this secret from her, but this was the only way. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her. He trusted her more than anyone else in the world. He knew she could’ve kept the secret, if it weren’t for the daily state of the art lie detector tests. Jemma simply wasn’t in a position where she could keep secrets from the new Director.

Still, he wanted to tell her so badly. He had to remind himself that it was what was best. He couldn’t tell her about AIDA, not yet. Not until the LMD was perfect, so they could show the Director how useful she could be.

He _would_ tell her, Fitz swore, when the time was right. For now, he had to keep quiet and hope it wouldn’t all just blow up in his face later. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their relationship.


End file.
